


Cowards

by Sashaya



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs Mentioned, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: "Are you done being a coward?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._
> 
> This work was beta'ed by my marvelous Nehelena. Also, I'm just in season 1 of Gotham, so I know nothing.

Jim walks into Harvey’s apartment like he owns the place. The damn hero with a fire and vendetta and such naïve moral code, nothing could stop him – and Harvey’s front door never was an obstacle for anyone. Least of all Jim. 

Harvey’s made himself a little nest in the worn-out couch. Beer at hand, under two thin blankets – that’s his haven and he’d rather no damn pretty hero disturbed his delicately crafted peace. 

Jim never listened to him, did he?

“You done playing coward?” Jim asks. There’s no ounce of subtlety, kindness in his voice as always when he’s on a mission and there’s a perp or stubborn officer in his way.

Harvey is way too familiar with this tone, has been on the receiving end since the beginning of their partnership. He couldn’t care less now. 

“I think someone was calling you, Jimbo” Harvey mutters, not even looking up. “From the other side of the globe. Ya should check it out”

“Maybe later” Jim answers and sits on the couch. 

“Hey, watch it, soldier-boy!” Harvey sits up, pulling out his legs just before Jim would sit on them. “Don’t damage the goods!”

Jim looks him up and down. He barks a short laugh.

“I’d say the goods’ve been damaged for the longest time” he says. He eyes the bottle. “Mostly by the owner”

“Not everyone can be a pretty boy” Harvey snarls. “Some of us looks manly” 

“Manly. Sure” there’s a shadow of a real smile on Jim’s face. “So you do think I’m pretty”

“Oh, shut up” Harvey groans and pulls a blanket over his head. It’s childish but he’s tired and Jim is annoying on his best days. 

“Oh, come on, Harv” Jim laughs. “I wanna hear you wax poetic about my pretty face”

“Your face is stupid” comes grumpy voice from under the blanket. Something heavy settles over Harvey’s body and he struggles to get free. “The fuck, Gordon?”

When he emerges, Jim is leaning closely. He’s smirking and there’s something dangerous in his eyes. Harvey has a bad feeling about this. 

“Come on, Harv. Tell me how pretty I am” Jim flutters his eyelashes. 

“The fuck” Harvey repeats, staring at his partner like he grew a second head. “The fuck you took?” 

Jim leans back but Harvey can still feel his weight pressing him down. 

“Nothing. I’m clean as rain” 

“Something tells me it’s not how the saying goes”

“Harvey!” Jim lets out a fake gasp. “I didn’t take you for an intellectual!” 

“Fuck you” Harvey pushes Jim and the man falls to the floor, laughing. “You’re high as a fuckin’ kite”

“Yup, high on you” Jim sends him a flirtatious smile. 

The unusual behavior makes Harvey stop and give the man a good look. Harvey eyes him, trying to spot any real signs of drugs. Despite his strange behavior, Jim seems clean. 

“What do you want, Jimbo?”

“I asked you something, when I came in” Jim says. “Do you remember?”

“I don’t listen to you at work, why would I listen now?” 

“Are you done being a coward?” Jim repeats, his voice low and hoarse. He moves so he’s on Harvey’s eye-level. 

“Excuse me?”

“No need to be so polite” Jim laughs but now his voice holds something more than usual banter. It’s smooth but cold as steel and it makes Harvey wonder about things he shouldn’t think. “Just answer the question”

“You label someone as a coward even if they hesitate for a second. I don’t care what you think of me”

“Liar” the word hangs between them like a statement, a point of no return. Jim doesn’t look like he’s willing to back off. He never wants to. “You know what I’m talking about, Harv. You never made your move”

There’s a split second, a lone thought to deny everything. In the same moment, Harvey thinks _fuck it_. Jim Gordon is not the only smart person in the room, even if he thinks so. 

“Oh, sorry. I take that I had to make a move between Ms. Barbara and Doctor Sexy? That would be a good timing?”

“So I was too subtle, that’s the problem?” Jim asks softly. “I was starting to think you weren’t interested”

“Interested? In a damn big hero with an ego bigger than this whole damn city? Interested in a man that should get himself a cape and leave the badge behind? Why would I be interested?” Harvey is mean, he knows it. What can he say? It’s his usual setting and Gordon pisses him off. 

“Oh” a soft sound leaves Jim’s mouth and Harvey rolls his eyes. 

_Too. damn. sensitive._

He doesn’t wait, reaches out and pulls Jim close. Harvey presses his lips to Jim’s, swallows Gordon’s sound of surprise. He’s not delicate or soft, he’s too old for that and Jim is too much of a brat. 

Though, he has to smile when Jim’s hands come up and cups his face. 

The kiss ends too quickly and when Jim stares at him with eyes wide open, Harvey leans back and laughs. 

“Interested in a guy with a broken moral compass? A dude on a mission, with a personality too big to fit in one room? In a dude who has too much fire and fight to ever leave? I had to be stupid to fall for him” Harvey says. 

Jim leans on the couch, lets Harvey tangle his fingers in his hair. 

“Yeah, you’d have to be a total dumbass to do that”

Harvey shoves him, smiling and starts complaining about Jim’s idiocy and overall naivety. 

The Gotham’s night becomes suddenly very warm.


End file.
